Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are installed in commercial and industrial buildings to condition the space inside to temperatures comfortable and/or suitable to the occupants (e.g. human beings or animals) or equipment (e.g. medical equipment, computers etc.) inside. HVAC systems may include central cooling and circulation systems.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.